The Return
by xsweetsoulx
Summary: A young seventeen year old artist by the name of Isabelle returns to the Gallery that had started her dream. Wishing to see the beauty of the FORGOTTEN PORTRAIT once more before the Gallery closes. Bringing her older sister Mary, Isabelle learns more about her forgotten past, so-called family and loving heart then she ever thought possible. IbxGarry - FUTURE FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Gallery of Memory

"Isabelle? Isabelle? Isabelle?" The voice of my older sister moaned at me as I wandered down the street. She giggled and skipped past me as carefree as ever. Her beautiful blonde hair flew behind her as she raced ahead of me. I smiled gently at her as I pushed a lock of my own dark hair behind my ear. "Where are you going Isabelle?" She asked me as she twirled to a stop in front of me.

"I already told you Mary. I'm going to the Gallery." Her lips pouted slightly as she frowned at me.

"But Isabelle! You always go there! Can we do something different, just you and me?" She asked as her big blue eyes filled with cuteness. I laughed but shook my head as she just sulked. _Sometimes I feel like I'm the older one_, I thought as I continued down the street.

But she was right. I did always go to the Art Gallery. I don't know why but I was just drawn there. Even eight years after my first visit I was still mystified and amazed by the artwork. Mary didn't share my view. She thought it was boring and always got the same frustrated look on her face whenever I mentioned it. I really think she hates the place. I don't know why though. Oh and she REALLY hates my favourite painting.

"I'm just glad it's going to get torn down soon!" Mary grinned as we entered the entrance hall, the Gallery was a large white building and we stepped towards the exhibits. "It's just an eyesore if you ask me." I just sighed and ignored my sister as I wandered down past the old receptionist. He'd been here for as long as I could remember and we'd taken a shine to one another. He often let me stay later then we were supposed to, and he got on well with Mary too.

"Oh hello Isabelle. What a lovely surprise to see you again." He smiled at me as I nodded my head. He waved us by as Mary pulled at my arm. "Hello Mister Thomas." I said as Mary pulled harder. We walked slowly along the hallway and I glanced towards the stairs but Mary was persistent. She dragged me over to the small coffee house the Gallery had built the year before, it had been in a vain attempt to pull in more customers. "Get me a drink Isabelle!" She giggled at me as she pulled and we both walked over to the counter.

"Hello can I help you?" The pretty girl asked as Mary ordered a cup of tea. "Anything for you Miss?" She asked politely as I glanced over at the macaroons. "I'll have one of the pink ones please." I paid for them quickly and followed Mary over to a table near the window. It was a lovely day out, the sun was shining and the trees outside the Gallery were waving gently in the wind. "I wanted to go to the park today," Mary moaned as she sipped at her tea.

"Mary, you're supposed to be an adult. I wished you'd act a little more mature!" My thoughts rushed out of me before I could stop them. I didn't mean for it to come out like that but sometime I just did things without thinking.

"What did you say? I'm mature!" She said sharply as I just shrugged and held my macaroon gently between my hands. For some reason, it made me feel very lonely; I didn't want to eat this on my own.

"I'm seventeen years old. I can go to a Gallery by myself. I just think that sometimes you don't trust me and treat me like I'm nine years old all over again. Why do you even come with me to the Gallery if you hate it so much?"

"I'm your big sister. I worry about you! You shouldn't be coming here and fawning over a bunch of stupid pictures anyway! They aren't real!" Mary's voice was getting shriller as she glared at me.

"I know that Mary. Of course paintings aren't real but you know how much it means to me. I'm going to Art College at the end of the summer. I want to be an artist."

"Why? Artists aren't that great anyway! They're stubborn and stupid and boring! I hate artists and I hate art!" Mary stood up suddenly and grabbed my arm as she pulled me out of my chair.

"Mary? What are you doing? Let me go!" I demanded as Mary kept dragging me. It was starting to hurt now as we left the café.

"No! I don't want you coming here anymore! I don't want to go back with you here! LEAVE NOW!" Her voice was so shrill and her face was so angry. She wasn't making any sense; I'd never seen this side of my sister before. Her hand was so tight around my wrist as she pulled me.

_Ib? Is that you? _

A voice echoed in my head as a burst of energy made me yank my hand back from my sister. We both stopped as Mary glared at me. Her face was furious and she didn't look like my sister anymore. "Isabelle, come here!" Her voice was low and dangerous as I took a step backwards and shook my head. "ISABELLE!" She shrieked just as the floor began to shake and the lights flickered. I fell to my feet in shock before crawling towards the stairs of the Gallery. Something was terribly wrong with Mary.

I pushed myself to stand up and raced up the stairs away from Mary. She was going crazy. I sighed and rested against the side of a wall. I stared at the name plaque in front of my eyes. "THE FORGOTTEN PORTRAIT" I'd managed to make my way up to my favourite painting after all. I smiled as I looked up but the smile was quickly wiped off my face when I saw nothing in the painting. It was as though someone had erased the picture of the sleeping man completely. The only thing behind the frame was a dark background. I felt tears spring to my eyes. Where had the painting gone?

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The lights flickered horribly as I jumped from someone banging on the window to my left. I glanced back but couldn't see anything. I wandered towards it just as I heard my name being called. It was Mary; she was coming up after me. I don't know why but a jolt of fear made me run away.

_I shouldn't be running away from my own sister should I? _

"What is going on?" I asked myself as I glanced once more at the painting. It was still empty. I raced past it and wandered further into the dark Gallery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Reunion of the Past

I dashed through the dark corridors quickly, frightened by the shadows. I sprinted past painting after painting when suddenly I tripped and went sprawling onto my front. I rubbed my head as I scrambled to my knees. Tears of pain and fear floating down past my cheeks to splash on the floor. _Why were these things happening to me? Why was I even here?_ I asked myself pitifully. I wanted my big sister back, the nice one.

"I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared!" I sobbed to myself as I bashed my fist down onto the dark floor. I felt like a child again, lost and alone. The lights flickered overhead but all I could do was cry.

Suddenly I felt a shadow on my face and I looked up at a tall figure leaning over me. A strong sense of déjà vu swept over me and all I could do was stare.

"Hey are you okay Miss?" His voice was so kind and soft that it just made more tears flow down my face but I sniffed and stood up. Brushing down my red dress, I gave the figure a watery smile and nodded. That was when the lights suddenly flickered back on, but they seemed duller somehow, and I looked up into the face of a young man around my own age. Déjà vu had never been so strong for me. His voice was so familiar and I felt an instant feeling of warmth towards this man.

I looked around and saw familiar artwork up on the walls but I seemed to have stumbled into some sort of long corridor and I was most definitely not in the Gallery anymore. I'd never been to this place before, but the artwork was a part of the exhibits. Had everything been changed around, ready for the Gallery's demolition?

"Oh! That's much better. All I've been doing is wandering around in the dark." He grinned at me. He was very handsome with light purplish hair. But his eyes were dark and his face gaunt, as though he was incredibly tired. "Are you alright?" I asked gently as he nodded and gave me a smile. He brushed down his own long navy coat as he glanced back at me.

"I'm sorry; I bet I look a right sight eh? It's just I've been looking for a friend of mine and every time I think I see her, she disappears. Like some weird dream." His voice drifted off as he eyes grew duller. That made tingles run up my spine.

"What does your friend look like?" I asked nervously as he shook his head.

"Oh . . . she's about nine years old and has long dark hair. She's dressed in red and white. I'm Garry by the way." He explained wearily. I don't know why but that name made me think of a blue rose.

"Okay, well I'm Isabelle. I'm actually lost." I told him as I glanced back over my shoulder in case Mary was nearby. "Garry, I'm really scared." I admitted as I hung my head and clenched my hands into fists. Then a soft hand landed on my head and a gentle rub made all my fear seem stupid. I looked up at Garry; his was still smiling as he patted me. "I've been scared too, don't worry we can be scared together." I felt tears spring up in my eyes but I just replied:

"Thank you."

We wandered down the dark and eerie corridors for what seemed like forever. I was certain I could see eyes floating around us as we walked, but we didn't seem to be going anywhere. Occasionally I was sure a dark hand flew out of the walls and grabbed me but when we turned round, Garry's lighter only showed a plain wall. It was lucky he had one on him because I was sure this place was getting darker.

"Well this is a problem." Garry said as we came to a stop. In front of us was a large painting of a beautiful woman in red. "Hey, I've seen this at the Gallery." I cried as I stepped forwards to examine the painting when suddenly she came to life. I saw her eyes gleam evilly and her mouth widen into a pointed grin just as she came forwards out of her frame and fell to the floor.

Her long arms reached out and grabbed at me with vicious claws as I yelled and pulled backwards into Garry. I shut my eyes from the horror of the woman's hideous face when I felt Garry push me aside. My eyes shot open as I looked at Garry leaning over at the lady in red. "Hey, that's not very nice! Go back to sleep!" The woman gave a soft mewl before slinking past us with an icy glare at me. I shivered and stepped away from her as I listened to her drag her frame down the corridor behind us. "Garry…"I started in fear but he just gave me a strange smile and interrupted me:

"Here we go! See it's the door. This is my room; SHE lets me stay here when I get tired." He reached over and opened the purple entrance. I was wondering who this SHE was when we both stepped into Garry's room, then the lighter blew out and we were plunged into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Madness of Loneliness

"Garry?" I cried as I stumbled forwards in the dark and struggled to see. I yelled in fear when suddenly flames sprung up in front of me. I shielded my eyes as they grew accustomed to the sudden light. I was stood in a large open room and to the sides of me were hundreds of dolls, creepy and disturbing dolls. I gasped as they turned their lopsided blue heads to glare at me bulging red eyes. At the very end of the room was two burning paintings and a throne made up of what looked like mannequin heads. On the throne was Garry. He was slumped with his head to one side, as though he was listening intently to someone and he nodded every now and then.

"Garry? What's going on?" I asked softly as I noticed there were a lot of the lady paintings and headless statues around me. But Garry didn't seem to be listening to me.

"Oh yes, I'm sure we'll find her soon . . . she wouldn't just leave . . . I miss her so much . . . now don't be so silly . . . she wouldn't, I know she wouldn't . . ." I didn't know what to do as Garry's voice muttered to the dolls next to him. It was so soft but had a dark undertone that made my skin crawl with the creepiness of it. He didn't sound like Garry to me.

"Garry?" I yelled, as his head shot up and looked down at me. I froze as his blank face stared at me without recognition.

"Who are you?" He asked as he tilted his head down at me. His question made me even more confused.

"I-I'm Isabelle! I told you before, remember?" Garry just blinked at me slowly. He didn't seem to be understanding.

"You aren't Ib. Why are you even here? You shouldn't be here." He stated, turning back to his dolls.

"But-" I started to explain when I heard the scraping sound of the Lady in Red coming from behind me. Her claws were outstretched and her mouth agape as she grinned maliciously at me. I staggered backwards and fell onto my back in shock. I glanced up at Garry and saw him admiring a vase of roses that were perched on a pedestal next to him.

My eyes locked onto these flowers and a strange stirring filled my heart. One was a dark blue, another was a sickly yellow and the third a vivid red. I watched as Garry plucked the red rose from the vase and stroked the petals gently. Suddenly memory rushed into me as I stared at the rose. Pictures flashed through my mind: a sweet candy, the feel of a soft coat against me, the feeling of pain and fear, and the admiration of the rose that was tied so delicately to my life. And Garry, the warm, soft, scaredy-cat who made me smile even when I was terrified.

Garry! Garry! Garry! Garry! Garry!

The man I had left in this disturbing world to rot away and take the place of . . . . . . .

"MARY! IT WAS MARY! GARRY, I REMEMBER! I KNOW WHO YOU'RE LOOKING FOR! IT'S IB! IT'S ME, I'M IB! I'M IB, GARRY! YOU PROMISED YOU'D COME RUNNING WHEN I NEED HELP! GARRY! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

My voice shrieked out of me as the creatures surrounded me and I scrunched myself into a ball awaiting the pain and death, I knew was only seconds away. But it never came. Instead I felt soft warm arms around me. I heard the heart-breaking sobs coming from above me and caught the cold tears seeping down from my best friend as he clung to me and me to him.

"Ib, Ib, Ib, Ib, Ib, Ib, Ib, Ib, Ib, Ib, Ib, Ib!"

My nickname from so many years ago settled around me like a prayer as I tried to calm down. I looked up through a river of tears into the face of the man I'd forgotten, and who meant the world to me. How could I have forgotten the man who had protected me? "Garry …" I sighed as I hugged closer to him. He stroked my hair softly as we held each other. I noticed I could put my whole arms around him now, back when I was little I'd never managed it; he'd been too big. But he hadn't aged at all. That thought struck me and I pulled away from him to gaze up at his beaming face as he smiled down at me. I noticed my rose was still clutched in his hand.

I felt so much happiness, despite the danger we were both in. I understood and remembered so much. I'd thought he'd died, I was nine years old, how was I supposed to know? Mary had tricked me, she wiped my memories and left Garry to wander in this cold unforgiving world without purpose. His only companions some messed-up dolls, no wonder he'd gone a little funny. Loneliness does that to people. But Garry was back now, and I would never let him go again.

"Ib. I thought I'd never see you again." He sighed as he rested his head on my shoulder. "You've gotten so much older, but it's the same you. I know it is." He whispered as he held my hand gently. I just stared up into his eyes as he looked down into mine, yes I'd grown up but my love hadn't aged a day for him, it was still stuck deep within the nine year old me. "It's me; I just stopped using Ib when I turned twelve Garry." I told him as he looked down at me, sadness and understanding darkening his eyes. "How long have I been stuck in this god-awful place?" He asked gently as I opened my mouth but someone beat me to the explanation.

"By my count, it's been eight years!" A cold, girlish voice called from behind us and we both turned to see Mary stood in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Cruelty of Lies

"Mary? How could you do this? How could you lie to me for eight years?" I screamed at the person I thought was my sister. She had lied to me; she'd pretended to be someone who cared for me. She had taken those eight years away from Garry and trapped him here and stole my memories. She didn't say anything, but I saw her eyes lock onto Garry's hand as he held my own. Her face turned dark and sinister as she stepped into the room.

"You weren't ever supposed to come back here! It took me so many years to make Garry mine! You were supposed to stay my sister in THAT world and he'd stay here in MY world!" She shrieked at me as she grew angrier. This was the real Mary. The cold, lying painting of a girl. The fake nothingness that hid underneath her so-called beauty and charm. She was showing her real colours.

"GARRY IS MINE! HE'S MY LOVE! HE SHOULD BE WITH ME!" Scarlet tears began to streak down Mary's eyes and stained her face a dark red. "You've always gotten what you want Isabelle, or should I call you 'Ib'? You've had friends, loving parents and you had me as a sister! Why would you want Garry now? You'd forgotten him and left MY world to go back to your own, so why did you come back? WHY IB? WHY DID YOU RUIN EVERYTHING?"

Mary grew more and more evil as she ranted, taking careful step after step closer to us as we backed towards the mannequin throne. "You twisted my mind Mary! It was you that made me see Ib everywhere!" Garry called out as he held on tightly to my hand. I smiled up at him and he grinned down at me. And I knew, as long as we had each other Mary couldn't touch us. Garry was my one true friend. I just hoped the years apart hadn't dulled those feelings.

Suddenly Mary stopped and her face became beautifully angelic, just like the sister I'd known for the last eight years. "No Garry that was Ib being mean. She's always mean to you, making you worry and keep you running after her. You know Ib would never leave you alone in this horrible place right?" I couldn't believe that Mary was trying to twist lies about me, Garry wouldn't believe her but I started to feel him shaking slightly as he looked down at me. His smile fading slightly and worry began to gnaw at my heart. "Garry?" I asked but Mary kept talking in her sickly sweet voice.

"Remember Garry, Ib is only nine years old. She's little and sweet just like me. She would never leave you alone. So that girl isn't the 'real' Ib, she's a fake. She's trying to make you leave without the real Ib so Ib will be stuck in here. But I know where Ib really is, I'll take you to her if you come with me Garry. That girl is a liar!"

Mary's voice was as delicate as a child and I watched with amazement as she seemed to grow younger with each word. She looked like the Mary from eight years ago and Garry was staring at her with a strange look on his face. "Garry, she's the liar! You have to believe me." I murmured as I tried to cling onto his arm. But I couldn't do anything when Mary started talking again. Her words were worming themselves into Garry as he tried to resist.

"Ib is here somewhere Garry, we can find her. Together, just like old times. And we can stay here forever, just the three of us. Me, you and Ib. Together, forever."

I watched with horror as Garry nodded and his eyes grew duller. "Garry! No!" I yelled as he stepped away from me and started towards Mary. I tried to reach for him but felt strong, concrete arms wrap themselves around my body and lift me up. My feet dangled down helplessly as one of the headless statues carried me over to Mary. My 'sister' smiled up at me with a giggle as she held Garry's hand. "All together." She smiled at me as she started out of the room, pulling Garry with her as I was carried behind the two.

"I warned you about this place Ib." Mary sighed as she stroked Garry's face gently. He lay on his back in a dull trance, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed at the dark ceiling. We were all beside a strange large painting I recognised from the Gallery. "I told you that you should have stayed at home with our parents."

"MY parents!" I corrected Mary as she jolted with anger.

"Not anymore, not for eight years. I was a good sister wasn't I? I was nice and kind and sweet. I made you laugh and looked after you but you still had to come back here and fawn over Garry."

Confusion kept me quiet; I never came to the Art Gallery to see Garry. I glanced at his face again and was jolted by a shock of déjà vu, Garry's face was exactly like the FORGOTTEN PORTRAIT painting. The one I loved more than any other piece of work in the Gallery. My love had truly never died.

"Let Garry go!" I demanded of Mary but she just gave a high laugh and brushed a lock of hair out of Garry's face as she caressed him sweetly.

"I can't, if he goes free, I get locked up in here. He took my place. But don't worry Ib, he was happy. He had company, everyone really likes Garry." She smiled at me as I watched several dolls surround Garry and nuzzle him. They clung to him with possessive fingers; Garry was just a toy to them. We were all toys to Mary.

"I made sure that I visited him every day to keep him locked up here, happy and safe." Mary cooed as she bent down to nuzzle Garry's hand to her face. Of course, that was why Mary always came with me to the Gallery. "It was so simple to twist his mind with visions of you," I watched as her hands clenched into claws, the look of anger blazing in her blue eyes was terrifying. "He really loved you, so it took me a long time to make him mine." I felt my heart clench with guilt as I looked at Garry.

"Let's go home Ib!" Mary said suddenly as I felt myself fall to my feet. The statue had released me. "Let's go home and have some tea! I bet mother is really worried about us. We can visit Garry every day. I'll bring you back here all the time so we can play together. How about it Isabelle?" Mary's face was so delighted and proud of her idea that it made me sad, this girl had been sweet to me. She'd been with me for the past eight years. But Garry had kept me safe eight years ago. He'd given himself up for me, protected me with his life and all I'd done was abandon him. Mary only ever did the things she did for selfish reasons, Garry was pure kindness.

There really wasn't much of a choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Consequence of Sacrifice

"I want to let Garry go home." I stated strongly as Mary frowned at me. Her beautiful face turning ugly. I knew she wouldn't be happy with that. She was never happy when things didn't go her way.

"I told you I won't let that happen, if he goes I won't have anyone to take my place and I don't want to stay here anymore!" I shook my head as I looked at her and reached to hold her cold hands.

"I'll take your place Mary, then you can come visit me instead of Garry and he can go back to his life. It isn't fair on him. My parents will be alright, they'll have you as a daughter." I felt tears start to sting my face as Mary giggled and swirled around. She didn't seem to care as long as she got to keep her freedom, I couldn't believe that Id' loved this girl once like a sister.

"Okay, I like that plan. I still get to be with you and Garry can come visit too." I just smiled at her as turned back to the painting.

We stood together looking at the painting as Mary explained that it was the exit. "When I step through Ib, you'll fall asleep. But when you wake up, I'll make a nice home for you. I'll make a Garry and a mother and father! It'll be lots of fun! We can still be sisters in MY world! Yay!" Mary was getting incredibly excited as I stood sadly by her side. "I don't' know why I didn't do this the first time, now I get my parents all to myself. But I did want a sister just like you Ib." She giggled and grinned at me, but I couldn't bear to take my eyes away from Garry's face.

"Mary, promise me you'll let Garry go. That you won't keep him hypnotised anymore." Mary froze with her back to me as she reached up to stroke Garry's face. "My powers only work in here, if he stays away from the Gallery I'll never get to see him again. So maybe it would be better for him to stay in here too. Then I can keep you both!" Mary's voice turned cruel as she turned back to me and I watched with horror as sharp thorns wrapped themselves around Garry and lifted him high in the air. I didn't think Mary would follow through with our deal but it still made me furious.

"You LIAR!" I yelled at Mary as she mocked me with a laugh. I raced over to her and shoved her out of the way before starting to climb the vines. They were as solid as rock but the sharp thorns still scratched at me as I climbed. I saw blue roses blooming around Garry and I struggled to make my way higher. It wasn't too high, but if I fell it would hurt . . . a lot.

"GARRY!" I yelled as I reached up for his hand that was dangling above me, the scarlet rose swaying slightly in his slack grip. I grabbed a hold of a vine when it suddenly cracked and I felt myself fall backwards. I gasped quietly to myself as I fell, reaching up to my friend but I missed, only managing to pull the rose free of his hand and crashed to the ground with a painful crunch.

I cried out in pain as I landed and looked up through tear-filled eyes to see Garry glancing down at me, I rolled onto my front as my body protested with pain. Then my vision was obscured by Mary as she lifted my head up by pulling my hair, her foot crunched down on the rose and I felt a terrible spike of pain in my body. "Oh no, my darling 'sister' has hurt herself, silly billy!" She hissed as she let me go and I crumpled to the ground. I watched in pain as Mary held her hands up and the vines began to descend. My eyes caught the flash of something silver as it fell from Garry's coat and I saw a lighter clatter to a stop in front of me.

I reached out and grabbed it, my other hand curling around a handful of the rose petals, as I struggled to get to my feet. My ankle was in extreme pain and I couldn't put a lot of weight on it. I limped to stand as Mary held Garry in her arms and sent a gloating smile at me before letting him go. She took several steps away from him and turned back to me. I didn't know what she had planned but I knew it would be no fun for me; she wanted to hurt me now.

"Let's play a game! It's called: 'Garry's choice'. We can let Garry choose who he wants to be with." She grinned at me when she saw the understanding in my eyes. She still had that weird power over him, I didn't know if I had the strength to wake him up. But I had to try. I nodded and began to speak:

"Garry, if you can hear me, I want to let you know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you here. I didn't mean to forget, I'm sorry and I want to let you know that I love you. I never truly forgot."

I didn't even look at Garry as I spoke my heart to him. I didn't want to look into the blank face that was not Garry. I wanted him to smile at me like I was nine again, when I'd had a nightmare and he'd given me a sweet to cheer me up. I wanted the Garry who literally gave himself away to save me. I wanted that Garry back, who cared for me and who I loved. I did, I really did. Even at the age of nine, I'd known he was special. He'd saved me so now it was my turn. I wasn't the frail, little girl anymore!

I turned back to Mary and said: "Mary, I'm sorry but I think this is a game we both can't win!"

That was when I threw the lit lighter at the painting to the real world. It caught ablaze quickly and I heard Mary scream with agony. I didn't do anything but threw myself at Garry, I saw his eyes grow brighter and glance at me just as I shoved him with all the strength I had left. He stumbled backwards and I watched him fall through the painting without catching on fire. I meant to follow him but my ankle twisted and I fell down instead of forwards.

"IB GRAB MY HAND!" He screamed as I slumped to the ground, I saw him reaching out to me through the painting, his image blurred slightly. I saw the vines begin to catch fire as the flames began to spread. I saw the statues and paintings and dolls begin to step away as they grew wary of the flames. I watched without fear as I saw Mary run away from the flames, anger and pure hatred for me blazing from her eyes as I got to my feet painfully. But I had to get out! The portrait was really burning now and the light was so much brighter than I thought it should be as my eyes closed. I limped upright with determination, stretching out for Garry's hand but the pain was too much now. I threw myself forwards just as darkness surrounded me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Return of Reality

My eyes opened slowly as the light grew much too bright for my own liking. I felt heavy and groggy as I looked up into the smiling face of my parents. "What?" I asked as my voice cracked and my ankle sent a spark of pain up my leg.

"Oh thank goodness Isabelle, we were so worried." My mother cried as she reached over to hold me close.

"Where am I?" I asked as I glanced around the strange white room. I was hooked up to a lot of different machines as they hummed and beeped at me. It looked like I was in the hospital but how did I get here? The last thing I remembered was flames, Mary and . . .

"GARRY? What happened to Garry?" I asked suddenly as I bolted upright. Fear for my friend causing me to panic, despite the pain that was making my body shake.

"Hang on now Isabelle, you're still injured. There's a lot you don't quite know about." I looked up at my father who was frowning sadly at my mother. That never meant good news.

"What's happened?" I asked quietly as I settled myself down back on my bed.

"There was a fire Isabelle, the Gallery went up in minutes. I'm afraid a lot of the artwork has been lost."

"The FORGOTTEN PORTRAIT?" I asked as I saw father shake his head. "Is it…"

"Destroyed Isabelle, I'm so sorry." My whole body sank with sorrow as I felt tears seep down my face. But I had bigger worries right then. What about Garry? Had he gotten out too?

"How did I get here?" I asked as my mother reached over to pass me a tissue.

"You were so lucky Isabelle, one of your friends managed to pull you out of the Gallery before you were even more badly injured. They said you fell down the stairs trying to get away from the flames and broke your ankle. They're just downstairs if you want to see them. They seem to care about you an awful lot. We'll go get them, shall we dear?"

My heart began to race as I stared at my hospital door as my parents went to collect my mysterious saviour. But who was it? Garry or was it Mary? How did I even get out of that horrible world anyway? Maybe it was all a dream and I just made it up in my head. But some part of me, a small, oddly reckless voice, was yelling at me that it was all real. I felt something in my hands and I opened them up to allow several scarlet petals fall down. They had a slight blackened singe and I felt instant anguish.

Then I saw a shadow leap across the door and the handle began to turn. I couldn't help myself.

My eyes shut tight . . .

My heart was pounding . . .

My breathing was frozen . . .

My tears were falling . . .

And I felt a soft, gentle hand pat me on the head.

Everything happened at once. My eyes flew open. I saw Garry smiling down at me. I burst into noisier tears. Then I wrapped my arms around him and clung onto his body as hard as I could. We didn't speak, I didn't stop crying. We just sat together and held one another. And I knew that we had all the time in the world to catch up with the last eight years we'd missed out on.

We had returned.


End file.
